1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a steering system.
2. Description of Related Art
A steering column described in US Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0013817 (US 2009/0013817 A1) includes a setting unit, a holding unit, a tooth plate, a press-on member, and a clamp bolt. The setting unit can be pivoted to adjust the position of the steering column in a certain adjustment direction. The holding unit holds the setting unit. To the setting unit, a jacket unit that holds a steering shaft is attached. The holding unit has a plurality of teeth arranged in the adjustment direction. The tooth plate also has a plurality of teeth arranged in the adjustment direction. The clamp bolt is inserted through the press-on member and the tooth plate, and can be pivoted together with the setting unit.
By operating a lever attached to the clamp bolt, the press-on member can be moved toward the holding unit. When the press-on member moves toward the holding unit, the tooth plate is pressed against the press-on member to move toward the holding unit. When the teeth of the moving tooth plate enter spaces between the teeth of the holding unit, the teeth of the holding unit and the teeth of the tooth plate mesh with each other. Thus, the position of the jacket unit in the adjustment direction is fixed.
The adjustment direction defined in US 2009/0013817 A1 is a direction vertically intersecting the axial direction of the steering shaft. In the steering column described in US 2009/0013817 A1, the position of the jacket unit in the intersecting direction is fixed by causing the teeth to mesh with each other. In this case, meshing strength between the teeth needs to be increased by firmly meshing the teeth with each other, in order to prevent the position of the jacket unit from becoming misaligned even if a vehicle is subjected to strong impact in a collision.